Laser projection systems in combination with systems for imaging, target designating and range finding can provide accurate information about particular details within view of such a system combination. In civilian use, a combined laser projection system can be used to locate personnel during search and rescue operations. In military use, a combined laser projection system can be used to accurately identify and target an enemy threat as well as target the threat for weapons systems. Accuracy of such a system can be influenced by how well the laser projection system is aligned with the field of view of, for example, a corresponding imaging system. Efficiency of the system can be influenced by how well centered each emission source is with apertures used to couple the optical paths of the combined systems. In certain examples, the optical path can receive light from the field as well as project light to the field from a system emission source, such as laser light, of the laser projection system or other systems combined with the laser projection system. Messina, U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,955, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, relates to a system that can provide LOS alignment and stabilization of off-gimbal electro-optical and active sensors.